Factors of aging symptoms such as reduction in elasticity of a skin, wrinkles, spots accompanying with aging include lowering of cell functions, decrease and modification of extracellular matrix components such as collagen, production of melanin and pigmentation due to an ultraviolet ray, oxidation damage of cells, and the like. In order to prevent and improve such aging symptoms, conventionally, searches and studies on blending various active ingredients have been made. There are known active ingredients such as an essence of Citrus reticulate as a cell activation agent (see Patent Document 1), an extract from a bud of a tree of the family Fagaceae, genus Fagus as a collagen production accelerator (see Patent Document 2), water and/or an organic solvent extract of Rhinacanthus Nasutus (L.) Kurz as a whitening agent (see Patent Document 3), an extract of a plant of the family Usneaceae, genus Usnea as an antioxidant (see Patent Document 4), tea polyphenols as an anti-inflammatory agent (see Patent Document 5), an extract of chlorella as an aromatase activity accelerator (see Patent Document 6), and one or more plant extracts selected from Matricaria chamomilla, Clematis apiifolia var. biternata, and Hedera helix as a protease activity accelerator (see Patent Document 7).
In addition, no prior art regarding a cell activation agent, a collagen production accelerator, a whitening agent, an antioxidant, an anti-inflammatory agent, an aromatase activity accelerator, a skin external preparation, and food, which contain an extract of Hibiscus makinoi as an active ingredient is not recognized.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-131045    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-203952    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-89630    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-182413    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-9391    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-189609    [Patent Document 7] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-226613